


Hello Cheeky!

by CrookshankKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshankKitty/pseuds/CrookshankKitty
Summary: Hermione Grangers day on the beach does not go quite to plan...





	Hello Cheeky!

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Lusting_After_Lumione](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Lusting_After_Lumione) collection. 

> This is my first Lumione story.  
The Beach in question is near to where I live, Burling Gap is a shingle beach, with stairs leading down to it.  
But in my tale it is a sandy beach with Beach huts and Muggles do not know of its existence.  
Jellyfish are not found in the English Channel on many occasions, but in my story the hot weather has caused them to be present in the sea.  
If anyone ever encounters a Jellyfish and gets stung use the relevant treatment for any stings, Google it to find out.  
Thank you to the Ladies of Elm & Vine for organising this.

"Go on...be daring! You have a great figure to wear a Bikini!" said Ginny Weasley.

"I don't know...my scar will show...I can't use a glamour and the sunscreen spell at the same time." answered Hermione Granger frowning.

"Look around...we are the only ones here, apart from the people using the beach huts and they are right up the other end...I'm going to transfigure my swimming costume into the briefest Bikini possible!" Ginny Grinned at her friend.

Hermione looked up toward where the Beach huts were situated, they were a distance from where the three friends had put up their deck chairs, Luna Lovegood had gone to the kiosk near the Beach huts to get drinks for them.

"Okay...I will let you transfigure my costume before I change my mind! Nothing to brief mind you!"

Ginny clapped her hands together, then flourishing her wand she spelled Hermione's black one piece into an emerald green shiny Bikini, and her own blue tankini into the briefest bikini the young witch had ever seen, the top just about covered Ginny's bosom and the bottoms were tanga style and left little to the imagination.

"Bloody Hell Ginny! Its a good job the boys are not here, Harry's eyes would be popping out of his head and Ron would have made you cover up!"

"As you said they are not here and we have this bit all to ourselves, so I'm going to make the most of it and get a good tan! You can start by putting some suncream on my back please Hermione, its charmed so the sand wont stick to it...I will do your back for you, but you can do your own backside!"

Hermione looked down at her transfigured Bikini, the top was a bandeau design and the bottoms had a thong back with her buttocks exposed, the young witch had a curvy figure and the Bikini showed it off nicely, she already had a slight tan, so was not worried about sunbathing.

"Ginny! My arse is on display to the whole world!" She shrieked.

"You have a great arse, its pert and rounded and those bottoms show it off perfectly...most Witches would give their right arm for a bum like yours!" said Ginny.

"Maybe... no one will see my buttocks once I'm seated on my deckchair...lets do your suncream and then I can read my book in peace!" she huffed.

" I bet your hubby would like your Bottoms...both of them!" said Ginny waggling her eyebrows.

"Most likely, but as he is not here its a moot question!"

After Hermione had applied suncream on both herself and Ginny, she settled down in her deckchair and started to read her book, Ginny was stretched out on a sunbed face down.

A few minutes later Luna Lovegood came back carrying a tray laden with drinks and packets of crisps, she placed the tray on the sand between her deckchair and Ginny's sunbed.

" Hello Ladies, I got a gillywater for me and Butterbeer for yourselves and Cheese & Onion crisps...the man in the kiosk said to look out for jellyfish if you go in the sea...I have some Essense of Dittany if you get stung." announced Luna.

"Hi Luna, thanks for getting the drinks, I will pay the tab at the kiosk when we go home, I won't be going swimming as my beach attire might dissolve in salt water, there is not much of it anyway!" 

"Your outfit looks fine, I will go for a paddle soon and look for Seasprites...they are very rare, did you know they are related to Nargles?" replied Luna in her dreamy way.

"No I didn't, I will have to check in the library when I get home." smiled Hermione.

Luna then got up and walked to where the waves were gently rolling in and started paddling. Ginny had fallen asleep and Hermione got stuck into her book.

Two hours later Hermione looked up from her book, she turned her head and saw Luna further up the beach standing by the beach huts, talking to a tall, broad shouldered Blond haired Wizard, it could only be Lucius Malfoy.

The young witch inwardly groaned, he would be here of all times.

Lucius Malfoy was looking in her direction, he then turned back to Luna, finished their conversation and walked back to a beach hut disappearing inside.

By now Ginny had woken up from her nap and was stretching.

"Fancy a dip? I could do with cooling down!" Asked Ginny.

"Oh why not! the coast is clear and I can't see any JellyFish!" Hermione replied.

Both witches ran into the sea and dived in, the water was cool and made both witches shriek in shock, Hermione ducked under surface and came up gasping.

"Crikey its freezing!" cried Ginny.

"It certainly is! should have charmed the water to be warm, I'm sticking to the pool at home!" said Hermione through chattering teeth.

She decided to swim around for while and get used to the water, just then she felt a sting to her left buttock, Hermione yelped out in pain, looking around she spotted a large Jellyfish.

"Ginny! I've been stung! by a bloody huge Jellyfish! on my left arse cheek!"

"Come on lets get you out and get some Dittany on it!"

Ginny Helped Hermione out of the water and over to where they were seated, Luna had by now returned.

"Luna! get the Dittany please...Hermione has been stung by a jellyfish!" 

"Bloody skimpy bikini bottoms! if they had been bigger the bastard wouldn't have stung my arse so badly!"

Both witches saw that Hermione's left buttock was bright red and had tiny red pimples forming on it.

Ginny undid the vial of Dittany and poured it onto the wound, it made a small hissing sound and the flesh started to heal and the redness reduced.

Hermione winced when it hit her skin, it felt a lot better, but still smarted.

"How does it feel now?" asked Ginny.

"Better...but it still stings and it feels sore...Murtlap Essense will be more soothing on it." said Hermione.

"I haven't got any of that...but Mr Malfoy is in his beach hut, he will have some I'm sure of it...we will take you there." suggested Luna.

"NO!...we can't bother him with my stinging buttock...I don't want him to see me like this...how embarrassing!"

"He won't mind helping an attractive witch in her time of need....come on lets get you to him!" said Ginny with a wide grin.

Both Luna and Ginny helped a reluctant Hermione along the beach to the beach huts, Ginny had charmed the beach towels into t-shirts to cover their swim wear.

Luna knocked on the door of the biggest beach hut, a tall handsome wizard with shoulder length blond hair answered their knock.

"Good afternoon Ladies, how may I assist you?" Lucius Malfoy asked, his voice was a pleasing baritone.

"Hello Mr Malfoy, Hermione has been stung on the bum by a Jellyfish, and is in pain, do you have any Murtlap essense please?" Luna said without preamble.

"Please come inside, I do have Murtlap essense but the sting may need something stronger, might I have a look at the sting Miss Granger? with your permission of course!"

Hermione flushed with embarassment, he was so handsome when he smiled like that, it made him look younger, he had been cleared on all charges of being a Deatheater, he had been a spy for the Order of the Phoenix along with Severus Snape, the whole story had come out at the trials after the final battle.

"Okay, but please excuse my swimwear...not my choice of garment for the beach...no sodding good against Jellyfish stings either!" she grimaced glaring at Ginny.

Ginny just grinned back, she helped to lift Hermione's T-shirt exposing her backside.

Lucius could see the sting covered most of the witches firm, rounded buttock cheek, the skin looked red and sore.

"I think Murtlap essense will do the trick...may I administer it to the wound?" asked Mr Malfoy.

Hermione nodded her assent.

Lucius then proceeded to pour a small amount over the sting and it instantly started to heal, the redness disappearing.

"Right! now you are cured, me and Luna will go back to our spot while you recover with Mr Malfoy...see you later...Bye!" called Ginny as she pulled Luna out of the beach hut and closing the door.

Hermione stood there looking up into the tall wizards face.

"How is the sting now?...those bikini bottoms are very skimpy...they barely cover your perfect derriere...you are a cheeky witch Miss Granger!" Lucius Malfoy purred.

" The sting has all gone Mr Malfoy...thank you for helping me...I hope I've not embarrassed you with my lack of attire...I usually only wear items like this in private...I don't know what my Husband would say if he could see me now..."

"He would say he is a lucky Wizard having such a beautiful desirable witch as his wife and would take you in his arm and kiss you, then apparate you away to somewhere more private!"

Hermione gasped as Lucius Malfoy pulled her against him, kissing her passionately, she wrapped her arms around him, returning his kiss with equal passion.

Lucius Malfoy then Disapparated with his wife back to Malfoy Manor, where they enjoyed some private time together.

The next day Hermione and Lucius Malfoy took their children back to the beach and enjoyed using their private Beach hut, their twin daughters enjoyed paddling in the sea, luckily there were no Jellyfish. 

Fin~


End file.
